Paper Cranes
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: In Japanese culture, it's said from the senbazaru legend that if you fold one thousand origami cranes that the gods will grant your wish, and that is what Masahiro believes. Contains Lemon (finally).


**A/N: In Japanese culture, it's said from the senbazaru legend that if you fold one thousand origami cranes that the gods will grant your wish. I decided that with the summer coming up that I might as well write a themed fanfiction (actually up here in Canada we're experiencing a second winter). This contains semi-public lemon because that basically happens in every Obon festival themed yaoi story (See Afurete Shimau). Other than that this is actually pretty fluffy and adorable, but there may be some angst about Masahiro's past if you squint.**

 **\- XOXO Kimiko**

Third person P.O.V.

Kensuke excitedly ran into the living room holding a bright coloured pamphlet as he jumped on to Hasekura's lap, "Ah, crap Kensuke you almost made me spill my coffee!" the ginger haired boy half complained.

Kensuke still kept his wide childish smile plastered on his face, "Hasekura, look! They're having an Obon festival at the shrine this summer!" Kensuke's idea was an attempt to get himself and Hasekura to go on a date, but he knew it would be hard to find something they would both enjoy since Hasekura was so reserved and didn't like going out much.

He took a look at the pamphlet before checking his phone, the date of the event was August 3rd 2018 , which thankfully he had off work and they were both on summer break. He nodded, "Yeah, okay let's go then."

Kensuke's older brother, Kousuke, overheard their conversation as he was in the living room grading papers, "Ah, you two are going on a date to the Obon festival?" Kousuke removed the cigarette from his mouth.

Kensuke nodded excitedly, "Mmhm! It's really nostalgic for us cuz we went to one as kids!"

Shige, Yoshida and Tsuyoshi jumped into the conversation. "Man I loved the Obon festival as a kid." Said Shige, "I call third wheeling! Who knows? Maybe we'll get some chicks in yukata." He joked, he probably had no chance with girls though.

Tsuyoshi swooned at the idea of picking up chicks at the festival, "Oh yeah, they'd be so much prettier in traditional clothes with their hair done up, imagine they weren't-" Yoshida, being the voice of reason and the shy one, cut Tsuyoshi off before he could finish his pervy thought.

Kousuke chuckled at the boys and checked his phone, "Maybe I should take Masahiro and we can make it a group date." he suggested.

Masahiro meanwhile was standing in the kitchen prepping a huge Chinese dinner with Yunge for the Ooshiba family and friends, but when he heard his boyfriend mention his name he dropped his cooking chopsticks. Everyone looked at him with a concerned face. "A-ah, it's nothing… just a bit clumsy." he defended as he rinsed them off in the sink. "Sure I'll go let's all go." he replied.

Masahiro was a bit disappointed though, Obon festival had become a sad holiday for him instead of a happy one. See, it just so happened to be the day that his father left them when he was 5: His mother promised to take him to the festival with his father and they would catch him a pet goldfish, but his father walked out that morning without return, that was when his mother's drinking problems became severe and she hit him.

He was inspired by a book he read at his elementary school library later on, Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes. He believed that if he made all 1000 of them, that maybe his father would come back to them. _What a childish thing._ He thought now. Despite that, he was persistent in trying to make all of them his entire life, and he had gotten to 999 before realizing that it was pointless to create the thousandth, he would never get his wish anyway.

…

After everyone had finished eating the delicious meal the two high schoolers slaved over everyone went back to their respective homes, well, except for Masahiro and Hasekura. Kousuke and Masahiro were on the couch watching the 11 o'clock news on Asahi, Masahiro stroked a sleeping Shigeo's fur while he snuggled into Kousuke's chest. He smelled like his cigarettes, but the smell relaxed Masahiro more than it agitated him; Masahiro's parents both smoked a shいt ton of the most provocative brand sold in Tokyo, but he'd gotten used to Kousuke's scent and it provided him with comfort.

"Still awake?" Kousuke whispered.

"Yeah." replied the blond.

Kousuke turned Masahiro around to face him, the elder had a stern yet concerned look, "Settie, there's something I want to know." Kousuke rarely called him Settie, but it didn't bother Masahiro when he did. His old gang only called him that because they couldn't pronounce his name, it was like they were all *raised in Osaka and still had a lot of uncorrected Sado dialect accent* (*T/N: There are many different dialects in Japanese that may be accented, since this takes place in Tokyo the characters speak the standard dialect.). Masahiro did know that it meant Kosuke was serious though.

"What is it?" Masahiro asked a little tentatively, "Am I getting a bad mark in your class or something?"

"No, I would've hounded you much earlier." He replied with a small giggle, "Why did you react so weird when I asked you to come to Obon with us?"

Masahiro looked away, "N-nothing, I was just surpried to hear my name come up in the conversation is all…"

Kousuke shook his head, "You just did it again, is there something wrong with going to Obon?" he pushed.

Masahiro sighed, defeated by the tall raven, "I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but I'll still go to the festival with you guys." Masahiro was still iffy on doing something that he thought was so time wasting, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to go on a date with his sexy math teacher.

Kousuke smiled, "Alright, let me know if you do wanna talk." He replied as he pressed a kiss to the younger's forehead. "It's late, you should get to sleep soon." he added as Masahiro lay on his chest.

…

The day before the festival had finally come so the guys all went out yukata shopping. Kensuke came out of the changing booth and twirled around in a lavender coloured yukata with a cute sakura pattern, "You sure this isn't a little girly?" he asked.

Hasekura shook his head, "It looks fine to me babe."

Shige and Tsuyoshi both came out of their changing booths realizing they both grabbed the same orange yukata with a checkered pattern, "Aw man." They said in unison and went back to change. The others laughed a little at them.

Masahiro was wearing a light blue yukata with contrasting blue stripes, come to think of it blue was Kousuke's favourite colour, and this one looked good as hell on him. He's going with it. Suddenly the curtain was tugged open and Yoshida appeared, "A-ah! Sorry Setagawa, I thought this one was empty." he defended.

Masahiro waved it off, "No big deal, you think Kousuke-Er, Ooshiba Sensei will like this one?" he asked showing off the yukata.

Yoshida nodded, "Yeah, it looks really good on you." he replied. "I know Ooshiba Sensei likes that shade of blue so that'll make him happy."

Masahiro took off yukata and put on his normal clothes before going to the cashier and paying, meanwhile Shige and Tsuyoshi kept grabbing the same yukata so they just decided to go to the festival in their normal clothes.

(A/N: Here are some photo links to the yukata they are wearing.

Masahiro (right image) -  /user_ 

Kensuke -  . _ 

Kousuke -  . 

Asaya -  shop. /kimonomachi/cabinet/0415/041542_ 

Yoshida -  media/27511d_ea5338168d0b42f792f77ddd8753cb76~ /v1/fill/w_498,h_664,al_c,q_ )

…

Masahiro sat in his apartment typing away on his Solar Hybrid flip phone, currently he was texting Kousuke about their meeting spot for tomorrow's group date when Kousuke brought up something that triggered his childhood memories, 'Lol the reason that Kuwabara is doing so poorly in our class is because she makes too much origami out of her assignments.' he wrote.

This, of course, reminded Masahiro of the paper cranes he had made, 'I think it's nice that she's passionate about something, and why are you telling me about other's grades?'

'Yoshida was on the other line and I usually complain to him about class issues.' he explained. 'True, it is a relaxing hobby. I wonder if she's ever made one thousand paper cranes.'

The blond looked at the collection of cranes hung from his ceiling, Kuwabara was definitely dedicated to making origami as he once was. He wondered what Kuwabara would wish for had she made the thousand. Perhaps a boyfriend of her own? The health of her family? There were infinite possibilities, and that got Masahiro thinking, maybe he should complete the thousandth and make a new wish.

He opened a picture of himself and Kousuke playing with Shigeo at the park that they took in the winter, snowflakes were laced into Kousuke's ebony hair and he had a rare look of joyful innocence adorning his face. That's when Masahiro knew what his wish was: He wanted to be by Kousuke's side forever.

'Are you still there?' asked Kousuke, the buzzing of his phone startled him and he was broken from his train of thought.

'Yeah, I got distracted by my mom.' he lied. Currently his mother was in the next room moaning one of her customers names, Masahiro was rather disturbed by the idea of his own mother like that so he always blasted Dengaryu or Norikiyo's music to block it out (T/N: Japanese Hip Hop artists).

'It's getting late Settie, you should get some sleep soon. Can't wait to see you in yukata tomorrow (°3^) 3'

'3 Good night (-.-) zzZ'

Masahiro didn't go right to sleep, instead he finally hung the thousandth crane. On it he wrote: I wish to be with Kousuke forever.

…

In the background of all the joyous, childish commotion there was traditional Japanese music being played on taiko drums and the flute, the scent of grilled meat and cotton candy flooded the air. Ah yes, this was obon.

"Masahirooo~" called a young voice. Kensuke, Kousuke, Asaya and the others walked towards Masahiro, all of them wearing yukata. "Wow, that looks so good on you!"

Asaya gave him a joking look of jealousy and he almost wanted to give Masahiro the 'If you ever hurt my boyfriend' speech.

Kousuke took his boyfriend's hand, "My brother is right you know." he whispered huskily in the blond's ear. "You really do look fabulous." and he gave Masahiro's ass a quick squeeze (A/N: Lol, Kousuke don't care if he in public he gon be all over his bae).

Shige and Tsuyoshi noticed 3 girls their age alone together and they decided to take advantage of the opportunity, "Excuse us but there are babes at 10 o'clock." said Shige sugestively.

Tsuyoshi grabbed Yoshida's wrist and pulled the shy boy along, "Have fun love birds!" he called. Yoshida meanwhile was trying to think of something clever to say to the beauties dead ahead.

Asaya took Kensuke's hand, "You said you wanted to play the shooting game, right?" he asked.

The short brunet nodded excitedly, "Yeah, let's go play together!" and the two ran off hand-in-hand to one of the booths.

Kousuke looked at his younger lover with a gentle smile, "I guess it's just us then."

…

The two walked around the area for awhile, both were beautifully illuminated by the latern lights and the light of the city in the distance, it was amazing how remote the mountain was, and it certainly gave the two of wonderful view of Tokyo below. They walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company, words were not needed at the moment to know how the other was feeling. Masahiro's stomach suddenly growled, very loudly.

"What was that?" asked Kousuke.

"Oh, um… my stomach. Guess I'm hungry." replied Masahiro.

The ebony haired man giggled at his cute lover, "I guess so, too bad we can't eat your own cooking. I'll go buy us some shaved ice* then, wait here." (*T/N: Basically snow cones just not in a cone)

Masahiro did as he was told, suddenly he saw Isami Kuwabara walking with somebody. "Oh, hey! It's Setagawa!" she called, "Long time no see."

He waved back to her, "Long time no see Kuwabara." Masahiro noticed that the person next to her was his old friend Yamase, and that he was holding Kuwabara's hand. "Yamase, is that you?

Yamase didn't speak, simply nodded and smiled at him a little.

"Oh wow, you two know each other from Tou's old gang, right? Yacchan is my boyfriend. It's a miracle he came into my life." Kuwabara was certainly the talkative type, quite the opposite of Yamase. Yacchan was certainly a strange nickname for him too.

Masahiro wasn't great at conversation but he continued, "So how did you two meet?"

"Well…" Kuwabara began, "I think he might've been sent to me because of my wish, but he works in my dad's shop on stocking the items. Over time we just kinda fell for each other, and now we're together."

Masahiro stopped her for a moment, "What do you mean 'Your wish'?" he asked.

Kuwabara smiled, but there was no humour in it. Yamase took it upon himself to tell Masahiro the story, "When Isa's mom died last year she made 1000 paper cranes wishing to find love again, she brought them to the Sadako Sasaki statue last Obon and I met her the day after." He stroked the shorter girl's hair.

Kuwabara smiled up at her boyfriend lovingly, "It's like fate that we were brought together because Yamase made the same wish." They kissed each other happily. Masahiro was happy that his old friend had found himself new love, proud of him even. "Anyway, we're going to meet some of my other friends, see you at school." she said and ran off with Yamase.

Masahiro remembered what Yamase had said to him the night he stabbed him. Perhaps… Yamase was once in love with him, maybe he still was. While Masahiro felt some guilt for not noticing his feelings in the first place, he couldn't up and leave Kousuke. He knew that. _Making one person feel better would only hurt another._ He thought. Certainly, Yamase was hurt by Masahiro not returning the unknown feelings, but he couldn't undo that damage unfortunately. Even if he did know in the first place he wouldn't be able to see Yamase in that way.

As Masahiro weighed out the issue mentally he was suddenly grabbed by an unfamiliar hand, and he froze. It started fondling his ass and he couldn't do anything to stop it, he tried to scream for help but his voice wasn't coming out the way it should have. Masahiro was in no way easily frightened, he was quite the opposite, but he couldn't control the scared whimper that escaped his lips when the hand made it's way around to the front of his body.

Suddenly it stopped and a loud BAM was heard "Ah fうck!" screamed the man who assaulted the blond boy.

Kousuke grabbed his hand and they dashed to safety.

…

The two panted as they realized how far out they'd gone. "Are you alright?" asked Kousuke.

Masahiro held his boyfriend's shoulder, "Yeah… I'm fine." He looked down at the bulge coming from inside his yukata, "Mostly fine."

The two sat on the ground, not minding that their yukata might get dirty, "Settie, I was horrifyed when I saw what he was doing to you, why didn't you scream."

Masahiro teared up a little, "I… I couldn't." Kousuke held him in his arms, "I couldn't do anything I'm such an idiot! Plus the shaved ice got ruined."

"You think I care about that? If you're in danger, it's my instinct to protect you at all costs." Kousuke rubbed the younger's back. "It's okay… you're safe now." he whispered. They sat there for awhile, no more words needing to be exchanged, they just needed to be together.

"Now then," Kousuke began again after they'd calmed down, "let's not let this go to waste." He held up the shaved ice and winked at Masahiro.

Masahiro giggled in agreement, remembering how hungry he was.

…

The two sat on the ground together, hands interwined and both were sharing jokes and stories as they ate. "Haha, Kousuke your tongue is green now." Masahiro realized.

Kousuke giggled, "And yours is blue Masahiro." He grabbed the blond's chin, "How about we make turquoise." They laughed and began kissing each other roughly.

They ended up in a tongue battle for dominance which Kousuke won, he made sure to taste every part of Masahiro's mouth before moving on to his neck. "A-ah." the bulge under Masahiro's yukata grew a little bigger thanks to Kousuke's ministruations.

"Heh heh, I see you can't wait either." Kousuke opened up the younger's robes exposing his upper body to the slightly chilly air. The ebony haired man swooped down for another kiss as he began to tug at the blond's perky nipples.

"K-Koushuke!" It was harder to speak with the elder's tongue in his mouth once again. Soon Kousuke broke the kiss and moved his head downward to suck on the aforementioned nipples, and Masahiro threw his head back in ecstasy. "AHH yes!" he screamed. His skilled tongue rolled the tip around and bit down on it a little, not too much since he didn't want his cute underling to be in any pain. He sucked the pink bud as if he were a nursing baby before moving over to the other one.

Kousuke gave each nipple the same treatment before he removed Masahiro's boxers and the swollen member grew rapidly in open air. Kousuke didn't waste anymore time removing his own yukata, putting it atop Masahiro's so he'd at least have something soft to lay down on. "Are you sure you're alright with this Masahiro?" Kousuke would always ask just to make sure, he didn't want to scare the younger, even knowing he didn't get scared easily.

Masahiro put his palm against Kousuke's cheek, "I'm fine, so please make me feel really good."

That was the push Kousuke needed, and he pressed his fingers inside Masahiro's hole. "Oh I will baby boy, daddy is going to make you feel amazing." he promised. He stretched his fingers around the hole, gently since it was a delicate area, he scizzored him and kept pushing his fingers further inside, and the moans just kept on coming. Once he felt that the velvetly area he removed his fingers, Masahiro whined a little at the loss of them inside of him but knew something better was coming.

"AAH-ah!" Kousuke was a shocking and mouth watering 11 inches and it always took the blond a moment to adjust to his size, when he finally did though, he rolled his hips down onto Kousuke's length experimentally. He got the clue and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. A delighted moan was ripped from Masahiro's throat, this was a good sign. The couple smiled at each other lovingly before kissing and continuing their sweet love making.

Kousuke didn't know if he'd ever seen something as beautiful as the younger who lay in front of him, why he almost came at the very sight of the blushing boy, like a teenager, but he surpressed it and continued to give the beauty what he truly needed. He wanted nothing more than to make Masahiro feel wonderful, loved and safe, to keep thrusting into him as though his life depended on it. And who in the right mind could blame him for feeling the way be did? Masahiro's moans and breathing only became more and more erratic as their pace sped up, he kept calling out Kousuke's name conveying words that he couldn't say aloud. It was pure bliss.

"Ah, a-um Kousuke… I'm gonna."

Kousuke began jerking Masahiro off while thrusting. "Me too, hah, Settie! Cum for me Settie, cum for daddy."

That was all it took and the both came at the same time.

BOOM!

They looked up at the sky in their afterglow and saw that the fireworks show had started.

…

Kousuke had Masahiro sat on his lap, still inside of him actually, but it didn't matter right now. The two sat in their secluded area watching the fireworks together as Masahiro told Kousuke about how he made 1000 cranes for him. "Well," Kousuke began, "You can count on your wish to come true, because I never had plans for a future without you in it." he replied.

Masahiro smiled and kissed him, "I'm glad."

They just continued to be sweet to each other for the entire evening and forgot all about the festival.

Meanwhile the girls that Shige, Tsuyoshi and Yoshida picked up were watching Kousuke and Masahiro from the bushes. "Kyaaaaaa~! Real life BL this is going on my blog!"

"OMG have you ever seen anything so sweet!?"

"Heeheehee the Seme looks protective, me likey!" they prattled. The three high school boys were all trying to cope with the traumatic experience they just had.

終わり


End file.
